El placer duele tanto como se disfruta
by bkokocha
Summary: El deseo y el fantasma del recuerdo visitan a Belle cada noche en su celda del castillo de Regina. Rumbelle


¿Cuál es el secreto de las llemas de los dedos que acarician la piel que une a los senos; de las uñas que arañan delicadamente los pezones, y de los dedos que se unden en los profundo de la carne de tus nalgas hasta herirlas, para dejar marcas que perduran incluso cuando el otro está lejos?

Aún aquí. Aún ahora. Después de todo. Su recuerdo, el fantasma de sus manos, sus caricias y sus besos le perseguía, la torturaba de noche, en sueños y los días de sol y lluvia. ¿Era un castigo? ¿Un hechizo puesto en ella como venganza? ¿Qué era este fuego que le recorría a veces, este deseo de tener aquello que había probado y perdido?

Tiempo atrás, ella había comenzado un juego que consistía en domesticar al monstruo entre sus piernas. Ella se había entregado de manera voluntaria para servirle, y la ironía del destino había terminado haciéndolo un esclavo de sus gemidos y del sabor salado de sus besos y su humedad. Aún así, una entrega tan genuina no había sido suficiente para no forzar hasta romperse, una cadena tan frágil como aquella que sostenía a sus corazones. Él la había hechado del castillo, su hogar, cuando tras una plática en medio del bosque, Belle había encontrado en un consejo que no había sido pedido, fuerza suficiente para instigarla a cruzar la otra línea de la tentación, esa que no se trata solo de carne, sino del alma. Belle se había arriesgado y había perdido todo; excepto el recuerdo y el deseo. Tiempo después, Belle fue capturada como un animal y encerrada en una jaula, esta misma cárcel en la que ahora se encontraba, por la reina Regina; la misma que había visto detrás de sus máscaras de negación y encontrado la debilidad de la Bestia.

Cada año que Belle había pasado dentro de esta cárcel había sido marcado en las paredes en días y en hambres. El reflejo de la luz que se colaba por alguna rendija del techo, le permitía distinguir el día de las noches. La oscuridad en la que vivía era fría y brutalmente solitaria. Ni siquiera el guardia se aparecía por su puerta más allá de la medianoche, escapando quizás, para encontrarse con algún amor secreto o los placeres que ella misma satisfacía en su ausencia. Las madrugadas frías, eran el momento en el que Belle osaba de aprovecharse de sus recuerdos y la soledad.

Dentro de su celda, acostada sobre su camastro, manos hambrientas rozaban la carne que la tela áspera de su vestido de cárcel dejaba entrever. Apretando la carne frágil y débil, ella intentaba parecerse a la añoranza de su toque; a veces suave, como si temiera romperla en pedazos con tan solo respirarle encima, otras veces duro, hasta doler, hasta marcarla como suya, especialmente cuando el placer lo arrastraba hasta lo más profundo de ella y sus intimidades. Para Belle, aprendiz en las cuestiones del cuerpo y el deseo, una cosa extraña había sido el descubrimiento de esa violencia que se mezclaba con amor. El dolor que sabe a placer. El placer que se mezcla, se frota, roza, escalda y duele tanto como se disfruta. Ese que se vive como si se necesitara sentirlo para hacerlo aún más disfrutable.

Aquella primera vez, ella lo había encontrado desprevenido en su laboratorio; una noche oscura como esta misma, cuando en el frío de su habitación había decidido que este apetito que se parecía al amor, era digno de ser probado. De su parte había sido un capricho en inicio, pues la carne le ardía desde hacía mucho y la oportunidad del pretexto que encontró dentro de las palabras "por siempre", le dieron el valor de abandonarlo todo y probar por primera vez de aquella fruta del árbol prohibido.

La primera seducción, había sido un acto torpe, extraño, incluso por momentos incómodo. Un roce en los hombros hasta tocar sus manos, un secreto al oído y un suspiro hambriento. Él la miró en principio con miedo, extrañeza y terror, al comprender cual era su deseo. Al entender las ansias de su cuerpo joven e inocente, más no por ello menos ardiente con la llama que se crea en la curiosidad que nace en la lujuria.

Rumplestiltskin no se resistió a los deseos de Belle. Dejó que ella usase su cuerpo como un libro, de donde aprendió del mundo y sus oscuridades, del placer y de la belleza, de la satisfacción de un cuerpo pagado con placer. Siempre y en todo momento, ella solo encontró en el fondo de sus ojos esperanza, amor y deseo carnal, mezclado con el temor de realmente encontrar en ella, la unión que sobrepasa a la carne y se convierte en verdad. Amor verdadero.

Él le enseñó a besar como solo se escribía en los libros secretos de las damas casadas. Con dientes, con lenguas que se acaricián y hacen cosquillas, que brindan placer e imitan el juego que se da entre las piernas; el valor de la saliva que se prueba, se comparte, se goza como un vino fino. El uso de los dientes y los labios que rozando y atrapando, imprimían marcas que aderezaban los pequeños sonidos de placer que se escapaban del pecho y de lo más profundo de la necesidad. Más alla de los labios, encontró en su cuello y la yugular,el arma de tortura perfecta para hacerla derretirse en el deseo y las ganas, hasta hacerla tomarle de los rizos y obligarlo a continuar su camino de besos a base de ruegos e insultos. Sus labios y sus juegos eran tan deliciosos. Húmedos. Tan necesitados de probarla, de marcarla, de devorarla, de destruir cada una de las timideces que, de vez en vez, aparecían en su piel.

Rumplestiltskin convirtió a sus pequeños senos en un objeto de adoración; los besaba, los marcaba, los halaga y les rogaba lo bendijeran con pezones erectos y duros de deseo por él. Él hizo de su vientre su almohada, y de su ombligo su copa de agua salada, donde él gustaba de descansar lleno y satisfecho, tras haberse servido, una y otra vez, de ella y del maná que brotaba de entre sus piernas - Ella extrañaba más que nunca, en estos momentos que el recuerdo volvía, ese su apetito voraz que más bien era gula. -. La tomó dulcemente, entrando en ella hasta tocarla profundamente, ansioso, hambriento, la montó como aquél que nunca volverá a probar de aquel manjar, y ella se le entregó toda para que él hiciese suyas todas las virginidades que podían ser halladas en el cuerpo de una mujer, con su esmero y arte desvergonzado.

Poco le duró a Rumplestiltskin la culpa de haber cedido ante la debilidad de su deseo y haberla tomado, aún cuando ella había incitado el acto. Había mancillado la virginidad de la dama de alta cuna, el secreto que la arruinaría de por vida y la condenaría al apodo de "ramera" y la deshonra, Aún así,él corría gustoso a su cama, cada vez que ella lo pedía. Ella, nunca había sido más feliz de haberlo elegido, nunca hubo arrepentimiento alguno, ni siquiera en el instante mismo, en esta misma cárcel, en la que comprobó con el corazón hecho pedazos y ardiendo en deseo por él, que su marca era imborrable y las apetencias que había despertado en ella, insaciables.

Belle lloraba a veces cuando se venía, con su nombre entre sus labios. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, cuantas veces hurgara entre sus piernas, ni con cuanta violencia se arrancará el placer de entre las uñas; eran apenas una tímida sombra de aquellos sabores que había probado entre sus brazos. Desesperada, había encontrado un suplente de su carne dura, en un trozo de madera lisa que guardaba bajo la almohada. Cada vez que el deseo y la noche se unían, ella invocaba su recuerdo y se mancillaba a sí misma hasta que el vientre le dolia y las piernas le temblaban. Aún así, no era suficiente. El hambre del cuerpo podía satisfacerse, pero el hambre real, profunda, aquella que proviene del alma, del sentimiento que se comparte, de la intimidad de los besos y la revelación de la fragilidad que solo se logra a travéz del encuentro de la carne, ese, no encontraba alivio y la estaba comiendo en vida.

Cada noche, cuando ya no era posible sacarse más placer sin sangrar; Belle marcaba en la pared, con las manos llenas de su humedad, una línea más. Una línea por cada una de las noches que el fuego le comía por dentro, que el recuerdo le torturaba y el fantasma de su invocación en lugar de consolarla le brindaba más recuerdos de los apetitos que habían sido probados y saciados en nombre del placer y por encima de todo, del amor, ese que es una mezcla entre placer y dolor.


End file.
